In many states, positive proof of liability insurance is required before current license plates and/or motor vehicle registration may be obtained. However, vehicle owners cannot legally operate their vehicles without current registration or plates, and the operation of motor vehicles without current plates and/or registration decals is generally watched for quite closely by law enforcement personnel. As a result, the theft of motor vehicle license plates having currently valid registration stickers or decals has become increasingly popular in certain areas and states. While the operation of a motor vehicle with improper plates and/or registration is generally illegal, a vehicle with currently valid registration decals or tags on the license plate(s) is generally unlikely to be noticed by law enforcement officials unless the driver of the vehicle draws attention in some way. Thus, many individuals will take currently valid plates and/or registration decals from another motor vehicle and install those plates and/or decals on their unregistered vehicle in order to drive the vehicle without appearing to have expired registration.
Moreover, individuals who may engage in a criminal act(s) using a motor vehicle obviously will not desire to use a vehicle which can be traced back to them by means of the license plate. While motor vehicles have become increasingly difficult to steal easily, no such provision has been made for motor vehicle license plates. Accordingly, many such criminals will steal the license plate(s) from a vehicle and install those plates upon the vehicle which they use in connection with their crime. The plates are generally exceedingly easy to steal, being secured to the vehicle by only two or more standard screws or bolts. When the criminal is through with the plates, he or she will generally discard them, since other plates are equally as easy to steal. Such acts further impair justice by leading to the apprehension of innocent parties to whom the stolen plates are registered, and the waste of considerable time and effort on the part of law enforcement officials in pursuing such matters.
Accordingly, the need arises for a device providing additional security for license plates and/or registration stickers or decals secured to a motor vehicle. The device must provide a full and complete view of the plate and any associated dated sticker, tag or decal applied thereto, while at the same time securing the plate and sticker to the vehicle. The device must make it difficult to remove the plate, thus requiring additional time for the removal of the plate without the proper tools and thus discouraging a person attempting to take the plate, yet permit the plate to be taken by a determined party without undue damage to the vehicle. Finally, the security device must be easily removable by a relatively unskilled person by means of the proper specialized tool which may be provided with the security device.